


I need you closer

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Idols, M/M, Motel Rooms, Secret Relationship, Soft and Fluffy, getting away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seonghwa meets his boyfriend for the first time in a hotel room in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	I need you closer

The door closes behind Seonghwa. Blue hair and shiny eyes, Hongjoong welcomes him from the bed, legs dangling over. 

It’s not because he’s never met Hongjoong before. He meets Hongjoong every morning, when his eyes open before the sunrise and they meet Hongjoong’s in a private smile. 

He meets Hongjoong every night before practice, walking into their dorm like zombies on no sleep and with twelve hours of grueling dancing tomorrow beating down on their exhausted backs. 

He meets Hongjoong on stages, in the back of their car, next to each other in the stylists’ chairs, on the tail end of 4 AM nights and start of 5 AM days. 

Every time it feels like something new.

So it's not that he’s never met Hongjoong before; he meets him every day. 

It’s just that in those places, Hongjoong is not his boyfriend. 

Here, however, Hongjoong can be anything. And Seonghwa can be anything to him in return. 

The thrill makes him take one step closer, drawn like a magnet to Hongjoong’s sweeping aura, piercing through to every corner of the small room. He forgets everything; the car ride here, the tremble in his hands as he gave out the number of the room Hongjoong had covertly texted to him twenty minutes ago. The hesitation, the worry, the doubt. 

“You’re late,” a smile flits around Hongjoong’s mouth. Seonghwa wants nothing more than to kiss it away. 

But he has to be patient. They have all night anyway. 

“I’m right on time.” 

“You could’ve been five minutes early, and you would’ve still been late.”

Hongjoong’s forwardness makes Seonghwa chuckle. “Did you miss me that much?” 

Maybe he can be forward too.

By how Hongjoong launches himself off the bed and bridges the gap between them in three large steps, he guesses it might be the case. 

They tangle together as naturally as breathing, despite how rare these moments are for them. This… this might have been their best idea yet, meeting somewhere where nobody would even know who they are.

Hongjoong had opened Maps on his phone, and scrolled out until his finger landed somewhere random on the map. It ended up being some place in the middle of nowhere, the closest motel being 20 miles away. But that’s what they chose, and this is where, three days later, Seonghwa gets to feel Hongjoong’s lips under his without any worry they’ll be caught or have to leave any time soon.  


Without having to perk his ears up for any noise, without any banging on the door, without any of their members ruining the moment. It almost feels like too much to ask, having the honor to take off Hongjoong’s sweater and feel the skin underneath without any barrier in the way and nothing to worry about.

Maybe he’s too eager. The lights behind the half-open curtain, maybe from the parking lot, remind him to take it slower. 

“Can we close that?” He nods to the curtain. Hongjoong moves away to do just that, and Seonghwa has time to take off his shoes and his coat.

Stepping on the rugged carpet, feeling it under his socks, maybe grounds him to the present moment. Where they are.

Not that there is anything it can ground him to, really; he’s floating away in a dream anyway, allowing himself to think that Hongjoong like this is something he can afford to think about having. For good.

“Better now?”

“Much better.” 

That single act has sealed the deal on Seonghwa’s fate; on the little hope he had to not completely fade away and get lost in Hongjoong’s eager touches. The noise of the highway isn’t enough to help.

As Hongjoong pulls him to the king bed dominating the space of the small room, Seonghwa goes freely, laughing at Hongjoong’s antics. Like everywhere else, Hongjoong gets what he wants, and Seonghwa is just there for the ride.

Metaphorically. Not quite, really, because Hongjoong just manages to look at him with that look that tells him he is seeing nothing but Seonghwa. Making him feel special. 

Seonghwa has little care about feeling special, but Hongjoong just manages to tell him it matters all the time. That he matters. Sucking hickeys into his neck, wrapping small hands around Seonghwa’s waist, giving him pleasure like he just knows to.

Whispering love in his belly button, marks on his navel left behind by his teeth as he opens Seonghwa up for him with thorough moves of his hands. 

It turns out Hongjoong is even more eager than him. They’ve waited this long for this free weekend of their lives, getting away somewhere where no one knows them; who can blame them?

Seonghwa welcomes Hongjoong with open arms as Hongjoong falls into them, holding himself up with trembling arms and sheer force of will only. Seonghwa gets it, because his lungs have also collapsed the first second Hongjoong and he became one. 

It would be so cheesy, maybe even dirty, to say he missed the feeling. But God has he. Seonghwa kisses Hongjoong simply because he can, he can do that now, moan into his mouth as Hongjoong picks up his pace. Seonghwa has to remind himself to hold back because his body has accepted quicker than his mind that there are somewhere where just for one weekend, it doesn’t matter if he does or not.

“Don’t keep quiet,” Hongjoong teases with harsh bites to his collarbones. He is just like that, cruel. “Be loud for me. I want to hear you.”

Seonghwa obeys at the tone in his voice, knowing he either gives in or Hongjoong will tease it out of him. He doesn’t feel like disobeying tonight; he just wants to feel Hongjoong closer.

Thankfully, Hongjoong understands, holds Seonghwa’s hands into his as he goes deeper, reducing Seonghwa to moans and litanies of his name until he’s ready to let go.When he does, stars bursting on the back of his eyelids, he sees the paradise behind Hongjoong without needing to open his eyes. 

It feels almost like a dream, but he keeps awake, tightens his arms as Hongjoong falls into his chest with a long moan of Seonghwa’s own name, sealing the deal.

He gets to call Hongjoong his boyfriend because as Hongjoong gets out of bed and Seonghwa looks after him, there’s no question in his head of whether Hongjoong is as in this as he is. Maybe it was at the start, when Seonghwa wasn’t sure if Hongjoong’s sharp words were hate or awkwardness; but against all odds, Seonghwa held on. 

Seonghwa makes the choice to hold on day after day, even when they don’t have moments like these and he can’t really call Hongjoong his. Because these moments and the stolen glances, the careful kisses in their dorm room trying to not have anyone hear are enough.

“Don’t be a pillow princess. Get up, let’s shower.”

“That’s not what it means,” he laughs as he does, getting up from the bed with Hongjoong’s hand pulling his.

“Well baby, you are one anyway so…”

Seonghwa playfully pushes Hongjoong against the wall next to TV, and immediately launches a hand to make sure it doesn’t fall when it moves a bit. The loud laugh Hongjoong lets out bounces out to the walls and back, and Seonghwa finds himself free-falling into its depth. 

Tomorrow, they’ll have to go back. Tomorrow, Hongjoong will return to being his second half only when they have to call themselves friends, the eldest, those who seem to be responsible for the fates of six other people. 

But today, laying against his chest, fingers hitting metronome beats on his chest, Hongjoong is his boyfriend. Seonghwa thinks that has to be enough. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
